The Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids (website)
The Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids is the official Wordpress website for the Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids, used to host various media related to it. Description The website contains a succinct ‘About’ page as well as presentations of ''Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids'' ebooks (with links for the download thereof). Most importantly, its ‘Blog’ is the venue for the release of various new works of fully-licensed fiction starring the Cupids. These have so far included the following: Short Stories ''Cupid Fact Files *Cupid Fact File No. 94 — The Euclidean Plane'' *''Cupid Fact File No. 177 — The Green Gorillas'' *''Cupid Fact File No. 184 — The Mob of the Maroon Magpie'' *''Cupid Fact File No. 180 — The Society of the Rhyming Dove'' *''Cupid Fact File No. 444 — The Faction of the Fooling Fish'' *''Cupid Fact File No. 315 — The Szaclowk & the Halfworld'' *''Cupid Fact File No. 124 — The Interdimensional Tavern'' *''Cupid Fact File No. 057 — The Wellsians'' *''Cupif Fact File No. 643 — The Drove of the Demesmaekerite-Dyed Discordias'' *''Cupid Fact File No. 828 – On the Origins of Hooligans'' *''Cupid Fact File No. 192 – The Mélange of the Mauve Muskrat'' *''Cupid Fact File No. 1023 — The Trio of the Talking Turkeys'' *''Cupid Fact File No. 624 — The Salamandyrs and the Automata'' Cupid Tales *''Lord Thymon and the Department of Problem-Solving'' *''The Labors of Juliet'' *''Marksmanship-522 and the Interdimensional Race'' *''Acquaintanceship-982 and the Missing Mail Mystery'' *''Pessimist and the Dromedaries'' *''The Mad Cupid of the Euclidean Plane'' *''Misadventures in the Interdimensional Black Market'' *''The Toymaker's Labyrinth'' *''The Cupid Suggestion Box'' *''The Resurrection of the Wellsians'' *''The Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids in Oz'' *''Magic Trick'' *''The Ghosts and the Machine'' *''The Companions of Doctor Curious'' *''Peace & Quiet'' Cupid Courier * Cupid Courier No. 1020 * Cupid Courier No. 1034 * Cupid Courier No. 1056 Incident Reports * Incident Report C179B - "Of Romeos and Juliets" * Incident Report C248A – "Plagiarism of the SavageMen" Miscellaneous * The Book of Evil Video Games *''Cupid Chaos!'' Comics Cupid Comics comic-strips * Why Doth Love Sting So? * Scaled-Up Soldier * A Visit to Doc-012 * The Copper-Colored Cowboy * Whatever Happened to Lord Thymon? * The Pessimist's Guide to the Small Screen * Crocodile Time * A Slight Misunderstanding * Suspicious * Time Loops & Treachery * Towering Success * All That Sparkles Is Not Concrete * Professional Endorsement * HaberDASHING! * Time-Out * Following the Party Vine * The Wisecracking Wraith Miscellaneous * Geometrons' Holiday * A Message From Philatel * Merry Christmas from Arganthone-056 Cartoons The Cupid Archives * The Wellsians Miscellaneous * The Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids * Cupids in the Snow Behind the scenes The Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids is hosted by Wordpress. The site was, coincidentally, created just a few days before the one year anniversary of the first of the Horde-copycat societies creation on Joe Torcivia's The Issue At Hand. Category:Websites Category:Fiction Websites Category:Blogs Category:Out of universe